Fearless
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: Based on Taylor Swifts - Fearless. Finchel's first date. First Kiss. Swifty way. I'll be writing more swifty, so look out!


**Hi guys! I'm listening to Taylor Swift, and so I'm gonna write lot's based of her songs! Usually one- shots! **

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

Rachle's POV:

We're waking out of Breadstix, after having a wonderful meal. Still in giggles, I exclaim, " I can't believe you got asked to get the breadsticks out of your mouth like a walrus before another 5 year old kid starts crying!"

Back to normal:

Grumbling, embarrassed, Finn fetches out his keys, "_Besides _that, show me that list again for your perfect date!"

Rachel has a list. A dating list to be more exact. Not ones of who she's dated. But what she wants for a perfect date. Finn calls it Mission IMpossible for a joke. This _is _Rachel Berry after all, but Finn found that it was nothing too mushy, and girly. Or expensive! Just a plain ol' date. _Has she never had one before_? _Well, I never have had a date this amazing too! _

Finn's POV

My tiny girl friend hands me over the list. I read over it,

**1. **Dressing up formally**. **

**2. **Singing in the rain, anything random, as long as if I'm with him**. **

**3. **Have a romantic meal, vegan at least for me!

I cross off the last one. I stare at the next one, thinking god's playing jokes on me.

**4. Go dancing.**

Well, I better just die, I can't do dancing, if it had to keep me alive! Rachel looks over at why I'm so silent, "Finn, what's the- _oh_." I point at number freakin' four. I hate number four, it's like the worst number ever.

"Well… I just thought of something!" She squeals, I un lock the car and she throws her bag in, and jumps out again. " Finn!" I hop of of the car, _What the hell?_

"Yeah Rach? Why are we not in the car now? I go to switch of my radio station, it was blasting through the car so we can hear it now, "Wait! Stay " She takes a deep breathe, "Let's just dance here. Now. Nobody's here, we have music and it's stopped raining. Please?" She gives this pout that is just cruel to say no to. So I don't, "Yeah?"

She nods her head, "Yeah."

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

After some hilariously funny dancing, and some sweet ones from Journey, we headed back to his truck. And thet's only because that's when Finn started to complain, and just lie on cue when he complained, clouds came back and it starting to rain. I was still glowing from this already perfect date. Like Barbara Streisand'd _Don't Rain On My Parade _, nobody can from this evening.

I look up to see Finn, bobbing his head to some 80's song. He looks so cute when he's embarrassed! I giggle a bit, and I think Finn finds out why I'm giggling. It's ben such a great evening! Finn has made me giggle so many times now! Finn's driving along fidgeting, from my attention devoted to him, I suppose. He's now belting out song lyrics, messing with his hair, and I join along to the song, and stare in awe. I've never wanted to kiss Finn Hudson so much since this moment, where I belong.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

He looks over and smiles, and I smile back, coz how can I not? His smirk is irresistible, and all I want to do is kiss him. He holds my hand, across our smoothies we took from Bredstix. It's like the thunder outside is made from our hands touching. In the good way.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

We start talking about Glee, and how Rachel always love the rain, and how I do too. She kept on being super safe with my driving, and I'm pretty sure she gave me directions to her house, the longer way. At least I know that it's not me who can't get enough of this time together. I've diffidently fallen for her. Hard. Super hard. Like the rain outside.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

We share glances at each other, every few seconds. It's like Finn is suddenly gonna disappear. I might as well make the most of my life. Starting with the oneyou love.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

Sadly, this date ends betweens us. Finn and I stroll bak to my doorstep, me stroking his arm gently.

"Thank you for the most beautiful date Finn! It really was perfect, I can always think of this!" I exclaim while we stop right in front of the door. My fathers are probably asleep anyway, they sid I'm free with Finn or anybody, for who says he'll take me out on my most perfect date for me.

" It's not perfect… yet, " Finn smirks, him craning his neck, getting closer to me,I look up to him,

"What?" He chuckles at my simple word. Take this moment to remember Rachel Berry say this.

"Hand me you list," He pulls out his pen and I give him the paper, confused.

He reads out loud,

" The last one I _know _I'll be good at, " He lifts his eyebrow at her, in the previous activity. I'm starting to shake at the intensity, finally realising where this is going. He soothes his ginormous thumb across my miniture hand.

" **5. Have the most perfect kiss**, " He whispers. If he breathes out a few more times, it would be counted as a kiss. I feel a sudden bravery, determined to kiss him. And everybody knows you can't stop Rachel Berry, once she's determined.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

So I, Rachel Berry, am having her first kiss, with the, Finn Hudson. Sparks flying, stars shining, Rachel Berry knows. She's found her one. Her half. And so has Finn. And little did they know, more kisses were just the beginning. Like their first marriage kiss. _That _was something. Just like this one. Right here. Right now.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

**I hope you liked it. Please excuse my errors, spell check is't working. Reviews keep me going, and I'd like to thank all the people, who subscribe, who favourite, who review; You guys rock. I'm finally getting better at my writing, and I need this encouragement. If you have a Taylor Swift song you want me to write, please, just ask. I have You Belong with me is ALWAYS one I shall do. I'm trying to do one a day. **

**Please see below the review button, and tell me what you think! **


End file.
